The Journey After
by snowbeam12
Summary: This is just a little one shot that I wrote when I was bored. This is how I wish the ending had happened in quest for Camelot. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review please. I realize I spelt Kayley's name wrong. I am so so sorry.


Hello again everyone. Yes, I know this is the fourth story I have started and in the third category but I just love to write. This is just a little one shot that I wrote when i was bored. I just don't see so many stories out there on fanfiction about this one and it just happens to be one of my favorite movies growing up. I really hope you like it.

As you all know I do not own quest for Camelot even though it is an amazing and funny musical.

Enjoy. Oh and remember to leave me a review on what you think. Remember I do read all of them.

The Journey After

Kaylee and Garrett walked the old, underground caves to get into the room of the round table. Kaylee tried her hardest to stay quiet as she held Garrett's hand as he carefully led her along the dark maze. They could hear noises not too far ahead that sounded like fighting. Kaylee and Garrett carefully pushed the stone slate aside and peaked up through the floor right as Ruber swung Excalibur at King Arthur. Kaylee dug her small hands into fists and quickly looked around.

Garrett was working on getting up from the floor when he felt Kaylee brush past him. He quickly tried to grasp where he thought her hand was.

"Kaylee no!" he whispered in a hushed tone. Kaylee only ignored him and began to climb the latter that led to some beams that were set up to fix where the room had been damaged. Rupert was too busy trying to kill Arthur he didn't notice her as she climbed up.

"Hey Ruber!" Kaylee yelled, catching his attention. He spun around, glaring at her.

"I won't serve a false king!" she yelled, standing tall. He growled and went to move right as she pushed the beam. It swung back and threw them both through the tall stain glass window. Ruber hit the ground first, lying on his stomach. Kaylee quickly landed on top of him and rolled. She groaned and she slowly stumbled to her feet. She shook her head trying to clear the ringing that had settled in. She quickly looked at him as he dug his sword hand into the stone ground and began to stand up.

As she quickly gazed around looking for something to come up with a plan her eyes rested on the stone in which Excalibur had been embedded in for so long. As he slowly began to walk towards her she began to take small steps backwards. She pressed close to a rock formation as he got closer and closer. She cried out, quickly ducking when he swung the sword around, narrowly missing her head.

Garrett slowly came up behind Ruber and raised his wooden staff. Just as he moved to strike Ruber down he came around and sliced the stick in two. Garrett quickly started to feel around for it panicked. He grunted in pain as Ruber threw him. He felt Kaylee carefully help him to his feet.

"Hold your ground until the last possible moment." She whispered as she helped him to his feet.

"yes and you give the signal." He quickly whispered in reply. Ruber stood behind them slowly raising the sword to strike them both down.

"Two for the price of one. This must be my lucky day!" Ruber sneered with a grin on his face. Kaylee only frowned as she watched him get closer and closer.

"Now!" she cried, giving Garrett a push. They both fell in the opposite direction right as Ruber dove towards them. His eyes grew wide as the sword was embedded into the magical stone from which only the rightful king could pull it. Kaylee could only watch wide eyed as Ruber was slowly destroyed by the magic.

As the darkness faded Kaylee slowly struggled to her feet. She quickly ran over to Garrett, hugging him tight. He quickly wrapped his arms around her happily smiling. He heard the familiar noise of Ayden as the small silver winged falcon landed on his shoulder. He felt Kaylee move in his arms and he let his hands rest on her hips. He heard the sound of a sword being pulled and guessed King Arthur had pulled Excalibur from the stone once again. He heard a slight cheer from Kaylee before he realized something was wrong. She hadn't really said much and from her posture she seemed to be thinking something.

"is everything all right?" he whispered in her ear. His sightless blue eyes watched her worried. She only got this quiet if there was something bothering her. He felt her shake her head and let the matter drop.

Just as the two heroes went to follow their king inside Garrett felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He knelt to the ground rubbing his head, hoping it would go away as quickly as it came. Kaylee called for Merlin in hopes that he would be able to help. As the old wizard walked over to them he didn't seem nearly as worried as Kaylee was.

Kaylee looked up at him as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She went to ask him to help again when Garrett seemed to relax. She had moved to help him up when she heard him gasp. She looked at him again and saw he was giving her a look of pure amazement.

"W-what?" she asked confused. He slowly placed his large hands on both of her cheeks. He seemed to be taking in everything about her.

"Garrett are you ok? It's still me." She muttered softly, confused.

"You have tears in your brown eyes." He whispered as he brushed them away. She went to reply when she froze. She looked at him amazed. Never once in their last few days together had she told him what color her eyes were. She stared into his blue eyes amazed.

"You can see?" she gasped. He smiled and quickly nodded. She cried out and hugged him tight. He laughed, falling back, holding her tight in his arms. He went to say something when she kissed him with all her might. Arthur and Merlin smiled before they walked back inside to give the young couple a moment.

"But I don't understand. How?" Kaylee whispered, looking up at him.

"I don't know. The stone? Magic? Maybe even love?" he whispered as he held her close against him. He rested his forehead against hers gently.

"Honestly I don't care. I just care about being with you. I don't need my sight to know that I love you Kaylee." He whispered. He gently kissed her again, smiling.

Well there is that story. I hope you liked it and I enjoyed writing it. Remember to leave me a review on what you think.

And check out my other stories as well while you're at it. Until next time! :D


End file.
